finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Castle
Jim Castle is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. He is an ATF agent and the husband of Lauren Castle. Relaxing in his home one day, his boss Tony Chang called him to go to downtown Los Angeles after a train bombing occured. Arriving at the scene, Jim and Tony went over to Officer Russ and asked him if he saw anything suspicious. The officer told them that she saw some crazy woman shout out that the train was going to explode, and afterwards her boyfriend punched a talent agent in the nose and broke it. Just as he was going to investigate, the bomb went off as she predicted it would. Jim later went to the hospital to talk to Patti and asked her if she knew anything about the crash, and she told him about the vision. Jim later appeared at Patti's house to warn them about the terrorists and that they may be coming after them. Afterwards he attended a meeting with senior agency members, including Chang, where he watched a video of a masked terrorist demanding the release of the prisoners from Guantánamo Bay and Abu Ghraib, the American troops to be released from Iraq, Saudi Arabia, and Afghanistan, the Russians to pull out of Chechnya, and one hundred million dollars to be deposited in offshore bank accounts. Jim, realizing real martyrs wouldn't care for money, knows that the terrorists are just trying to extort money from the agencies in order to fuel their own personal needs. The next day, one of the survivors of the subway attack, Hal Ward, drowns in a sudden flash flood. Jim later breaks the news to his girlfriend, Susan Fries. After much investigation, Tony finds out who the terrorists who bombed the train are: Sean Reilly, Leon Khalid, and Dan Hoffman. The agent later attends a meeting with the remaining survivors (Zack Halloran was also killed in a freak accident) and shows them photographs of the terrorists, believing they were the ones killing off the survivors. No one believes him and Patti still thinks that Death is behind it all, leading to Susan leaving in a huff and Al leaving without any worry at all. Next morning, Jim and Tony find Susan, dead after a random fire burned a hole through her chest. Jim and Tony, as well as several field agents find the terrorists hiding in a hanger at Van Nyus airport and head over to the scene, where they engage in a gunfight. Dan and Leon are killed, but Sean gets away via motorbike. Jim steals one of the motorcycles stored in a container and chases after the terrorist through traffic on the freeway, where Sean desperately tries to elude the cops chasing after him. Arriving at a roadblock, Sean turns around and drives after Jim from behind, who powerslides against the ground. His wheel comes into contact with Sean's and the bike flips over and falls on top of him, where he's later arrested. Jim was sent to the hospital to be treated for his wounds, where he talked to Patti again and told her she and Will (Al was also killed before the raid) were safe, even though she knew she wasn't. He showed up again after Patti "killed" herself, telling her that it was over and to rebuild her life. Category: Characters Category: Still Alive Category: Law Enforcement Category: Destination Zero characters Category: Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Males